PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This resubmission titled ?Yale Cancer Center Advanced Training Program for Physician-scientists (YCC-ATPP)? requests five years of support for an intensive hematology and medical oncology (Heme/MedOnc) fellowship research training program at the Yale School of Medicine (YSM)/Yale Cancer Center (YCC). Our record of training Heme/MedOnc fellows is strong. Our trainees have gone on to major positions of leadership and success in academic and clinical hematology and oncology settings. Since 1987, 151 fellows have completed the Heme/MedOnc Fellowship Program (originally as separate disciplines; now as a joint program since 2012), and 46 of the 72 graduates who completed the program within the last 10 years work in academic positions, many with independent funding. Bolstered by the recent investment in our cancer center by Yale University and Yale-New Haven Hospital, including increased institutional commitment and faculty recruitment in recent years (many with peer-reviewed funding), we believe the structure and support provided by this T32 will allow trainees to achieve even greater success and will further increase the numbers of accomplished independent physician-scientist leaders completing our program. This T32 will build on a foundation of excellence established during clinical training in our Heme/MedOnc Fellowship Program, from which fellows will be able to apply to this program. As such, the prospective trainees will have already received an MD or MD/PhD degree, completed internal medicine residency, and 2 years of clinical fellowship training in Heme/MedOnc. This T32 program will select the most highly qualified and diverse candidates from this group who wish to pursue a career in cancer research and numerous procedures have been put in place to ensure the recruitment, quality mentorship, and retention of under-represented minority fellows. This advanced training program will provide outstanding mentored basic, translational, clinical, and outcome-based cancer research experiences from senior and expert junior faculty in a highly collegial, collaborative, and integrative institutional environment. This program is designed to provide essential financial support and ensure precious protected time is given to our fellows for research, allowing them to establish themselves early on as physician-scientists, and paving the way towards a successful academic career. Along these lines, the program includes career development planning and mentorship committees including scientists and physicians with knowledge and experience in the trainee?s research field to provide guidance throughout the length of the program. At the conclusion of their training, it is our goal that individuals supported by this T32 will have developed the skills necessary to function independently, including the ability to design, initiate, and complete research projects, and to effectively write grants and manuscripts. The T32 will firmly position Heme/MedOnc fellows as independent clinical, translational, or basic cancer researcher leaders of tomorrow.